1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device for balancing a deck lid intended for use on an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In vehicles with deck lids, their balancing is customarily provided with the help of pneumatic jacks or balancers generally placed in the vehicle's side gutters, said balancers being designed to offset the weight of the lid and facilitate its opening and closing.
Unfortunately, these known balancers do not always provide balance characteristics which correspond to technical demands or to the desired kinematic functioning, with the result that the balancing of the lid and, as a consequence, its handling are not always satisfactory.
Belgian Pat. No. 643,216 describes a manual device for the opening of a sunroof. The device includes an equalizer mechanism, one end of which is connected to the sunroof and the other is hinged to the body by means of a bent counterlever consisting of two unequal arms, said counterlever being attached at its bend to the body about an axis which parallels the hinge axis of the sunroof. The end of one of the arms is in contact with a plane rolling track attached to the sunroof. This device, thanks to the presence of the bent lever, makes it possible to obtain automatic opening of the sunroof as soon as the lock holding it closed has been released.